Corporations are hard pressed to meet their hazardous material training responsibilities. This project address that critical need while meeting a goal of Healthy People 2010---to provide high quality training that helps workers protect themselves and the environment. A curriculum of transportation-mode-specific courses is proposed. Each course is viable stand-alone for familiarization or training or blended into a classroom curriculum. Industry experts will distill regulations to create focused training with sophisticated interactivity. Updates will disseminate immediately via the Internet. Scientific control testing will address concerns about applicability of E-Learning and its ability to save time and money. Phase I will propose a curriculum and create/evaluate one course. Phase II will develop the remaining five to ten courses. Specific aims for phase I are to: 1) apply the technology of E-Learning to hazardous material training, 2) scientifically evaluate a course compared to classroom training, and 3) demonstrate that E-Learning compares favorably. Commercial Application: Corporations will welcome a curriculum that delivers up-to-date hazard training, automates their reporting, saves time and is convenient for the worker. Workers and community benefit from quality training. The proposed courses are aligned with government initiatives and could reach 10 million more Americans per year, saving $30 billion.